Mega Man Returns
Mega Man Returns (known as Rockman Revive in Japan) is a game developed by Fantasize Studios and Capcom for the Immerse Go, EXGamer, and 3DS. It is based on the classic titles, but takes a different approach from Mega Man 9 or Mega Man 10, using 2.5D graphics and improving on gameplay. Story Synopsis The year is 20XX, and peace has been restored after the Roboenza epidemic ended and Dr. Wily was imprisoned. However, Bass has broken Dr. Wily out and released 8 malfunctioning Robot Masters who were trapped with him. Now, Dr. Wily plans to attack Light Labs and kidnap those who Mega Man holds dearest- but Proto Man quickly decides to help him, and the two set out to stop Wily once again and save Mega Man's friends. Mega Man's Story Mega Man is relaxing in Light Labs as Dr. Light starts work on his next project, but a loud crash is hear downstairs and Mega Man checks it out. Wily has attacked once again, and he quickly sends Bass to fight Mega Man. The two duke it out, but Bass flees before he can be finished, and Wily comes back to Mega Man, with Auto, Roll, and Dr. Light trapped. Proto Man arrives to shield Mega Man from a finishing blow, and Wily retreats to his newest Castle. Proto Man teams up with Mega Man as the two set out to stop him. After defeating 4 Robot Masters (no particular order) Bass appears, explaining that it was him who brought Wily out of jail and that he plans to usurp Wily's plan. The two fight again, and Bass commends Mega Man, telling him he's stronger than ever now, and that perhaps they will duel again. Upon reaching Wily's Castle, Mega Man finds Wily outside, as he tells of Bass' betrayal. When he reaches Bass, he fights him and defeats him for the last time, and frees his friends. Proto Man's Story Proto Man is on the run after Bass breaks Dr. Wily out of prison, and runs into Bass on his way to warn Mega Man. The two fight, and Bass goes off to help Dr. Wily stop Mega Man. After the carnage ends, Proto Man arrives and decides to help Mega Man. After defeating 4 Robot Masters, Bass appears once more, commending Proto Man on his perseverance despite a mysterious force Bass refers to as Project Zero. Proto Man tells Bass it doesn't concern him and the two duel once more. Upon defeating Bass in Wily's Castle and helping Mega Man save the day, Bass, barely functioning, comes out of the ruins and tells Proto Man that even if he is more powerful, that robotics will continue to advance until he's outdated. Proto Man tells Bass he wishes to live his life to the fullest and disappears in a flash. Robot Masters' Story All Robot Masters go through the same story- it is non-canon, and when they are on their own stage, they face Bass. For the purpose of consistency, we will refer to the player character as Master Man- non-existent but used to represent all of the Robot Masters. Upon being released from prison, Master Man decides that he should help Dr. Light rather than fight for Dr. Wily. They proceed to fight Bass and proceed to Light Labs, where Mega Man has been captured along with his friends and only Master Man can face Bass. Upon going into what was going to be his realm, Master Man faces off with Bass, who warns Master Man of Wily. Eventually, Master Man defeats Bass and Wily, and proves himself as a hero. Bass' Story This story is canon, but not entirely. Some differences are made for the sake of gameplay- these parts will be in '''bold'.'' Bass prepares to break Dr. Wily out of prison, but Proto Man prepares to stop him. The two have a brief fight, but Bass ends up succeeding. Bass plots to stop Dr. Wily and one by one defeats the Robot Masters. He fights Mega Man after defeating 4 Robot Masters, a fight that ends in a draw. He proceeds to fight Wily in his castle, defeating him and hijacking his plans. From there, he takes over the world with no one to stop him after beating Mega Man and Proto Man. Roll's Story This story is non-canon. Roll is relaxing with Dr. Light in Light Labs when Dr. Wily attacks. He decides to finally get Mega Man out of the way and kidnaps him, along with Dr. Wily and Auto. Roll sets out to stop Dr. Wily with Rush's help. After defeating 4 Robot Masters, Bass fights Roll, telling her she could never defeat him as she wasn't built for combat like Mega Man. She manages to bring the fight to a draw, and goes on with her adventure. She arrives at Wily's Castle and finds Dr. Wily outside. She realizes Bass has betrayed him, and goes in to stop him. With Bass defeated, she saves her friends, bringing Dr. Wily to Light Labs to let him rest. Gameplay Controls (3DS layout) *D-Pad/Left Control Stick: Move *A: Jump *B: Shoot *Right Control Stick/Shoulder buttons: Auto-cycle through weapons *Touchscreen: Swap weapons in menu Overview Mega Man Returns plays similarly to the classic Mega Man titles, particularly later games. Many elements from Powered Up have also returned. Similar to the X series and some classic games, the game starts with an intro stage before the boss select screen. Another returning feature from the later classics and X are traditionally animated cutscenes. The physics are based on the classics, but refined. The shop from the later classics has returned, with a variety of upgrades to be purchased. Stages have been designed to be unique and challenging, with various difficulties- Easy, Normal, Hard, and upon beating the game on Hard, Mega. Easy removes some enemies and shortens some sections of stages, Normal is a medium challenge, Hard pumps up enemies and adds more challenge to platforming and puzzles, and Mega is the hardest difficulty by far. Robot Masters 8 new Robot Masters were designed by Fantasize Studios for Mega Man Returns, with input from Capcom and fans. Each one has a unique theme and stage, with their own weapon. Characters You can choose from 12 characters (2 default, 10 unlocked) to play through, each with their own skills and weaknesses. You start with Mega Man and Proto Man, and can unlock the 8 Robot Masters through defeating them using only the Mega Buster (Mega Man only) and can unlock Bass by beating the game on Mega and unlock Roll by beating all Challenges. Challenge Deck The Challenge Deck is inspired by the Challenge Mode in Powered Up, with a refined interface. The menus are themed as a simulation for the characters to train in, and there are over 150 challenges to complete. The challenges range from no-damage runs, getting through a short gauntlet without using your weapons, time trials, and more. Level Creator The Level Creator is back in full force, with more options and more creativity. You can build levels, select your Robot Master boss, and find new parts, but the uploading and downloading of levels has been improved. You can now upload in two ways- a Direct Upload, which puts your level up for download by anyone, or a Local Upload, which uses Streetpass so that nearby players may get your level at random. Level creating is also more open- rather than picking a set of tiles and a set of enemies, you choose a background and then build with any tiles or enemies you wish. Trivia *The weapons for Build Man and Tidal Man were originally to be the Build Wrench and Tidal Anchor. They were swapped as the developers felt they could be improved. *The credits were stylized in 8-bit graphics, featuring sprites of Mega Man, Proto Man, the 8 Robot Masters, Roll, and Bass. **The two songs used for the credits are an 8-bit remix of the Mega Man Returns title screen, and an 8-bit rendition of the Japanese opening of Mega Man 8, ELECTRICAL COMMUNICATION. *Beat makes a cameo appearance in the intro stage, sitting with Rush before Wily attacks. Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Immerse Go Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:EXGamer Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2013 Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mega Man Games Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games